Let the games began!
by blackStar-Lover
Summary: This is the start of how everyone in the soul eater gang met and how they paired up with each other how they formed a strong friendship that no one each could compare too and all the drama,love and exciting thinks started let the games began! pairings:Black*Star/Maka tsubaki/Liz kid/patty Soul/oc
1. Chapter 1

BSL: Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction i really hope you guys like it and just to let you know this story might be a little(okay a lot) ooc.I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater if i did i would have made maka stronger and paired her up with black*Star!

Summary:This is the start of how everyone in the soul eater gang met and how they paired up with each other how they formed a strong friendship that no one else could compare too and all the drama,love and exciting thinks started let the games began!

? Pov  
Why the hell did i have to meet up with 'HIM' of all people!? I thought he had left for good with his new women ha guess she left his ass for her playboy.

"Hey wait up i wanna talk with yo!" yelled a running man with a frown upon his face he looked like he had just been oh ya he was what a loser.

"I don't have time for this i have places,people,things to see meet and do so get lost" i never really had anything to do i just don't want to talk with him he will try and get me back and we all no that ant gonna happen.

"I know where your going,i know the people you have to see and i know the things you wanna do please just give me 5 minutes that's all i need." How would he know where im going or all that it was a lie but since he thinks he knows why not play along?

*Stops in her place* "Ha you sure think you know a lot why not give you 5 minutes cause you and i both know my mind is not changing." Why did i say that so sassy.  
What is he staring at i know i look good so it cant be that i look bad "Well what am i waiting for talk will ya"

"Oh well...T-T i just wanna say how much you mea-" *Slap* Oh my death i cant believe i just slapped him i was just so mad the worst thing is that i ran away i should have stayed there so he would not think of me as weak.I just hated how he called me T-T that is not my name and i told him to stop calling me that when we broke up over 2 years told me that since my real name was so lame that he would call me that i should have knew that he was no good then "I'm tsubaki t-the scentless flower." Death why am i crying i have know all my life that i was a scentless flower and a weapon that many take advantage off i should just stop all think crying and face reality."Tsubaki huh so your a scentless flower?" W-what who said that *looks up* what the hell did he just say that for "w-what..who are you why are you talking to me?" Why is he up there he is on the roof of the DWMA how did he get up there oh my go- "OH MY DEATH!? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU JUMPING DON'T JUMP H-HEY!?" *jump,BOOM* I can not believe he just jumped is he still alive i cant really see because of all the dust i do hope he is okay well maybe it would be okay for him to have a few scars for calling me scentless but still he ant dead is he? "Your tsubaki right the scentless flower or something you dumped your boyfriend two years ago and never dated anyone since then." How did he know all of this i never told any of my old friends about it so they could not have told anyone wait i did tell yuki (i made her up she wont be in the story though) "how did you know that?"

"Oh well a god like me,Black*Star knows everything about everyone no matter who or what they are!" A god he is not a god a god would not jump from a 60 foot building just to talk to me of all people.(He only only knows that because he was stuck on the roof and saw everything and he new she broke up with him because the where in the same class 2 years ago.) I really have to get to class before i get called absent but this guy wont stop talking about how godly he is and well maybe some of the things he does are a little godly but he brags to much."Well Black*Star i am tsubaki and i have to get to class sorry but i really hope that fall did not hurt you too bad hope to see you again bye" *waves and walks about 5 feet away* "Tsubaki...don't cry over split milk you can always go out and buy a new cart the never spoils other than that don't think so little of yourself only i can do that since im your god!" Ha he is right but i would never tell him it would only give him more to brag about *pretends she ignored him and walk away*

Time skip-second to last class~  
I'm in ever class with him are they trying to kill me with him godliness he has done nothing but talk and brag to me since the beginning of class i have not got any work done at yet he is good company he will never let a person get bored its like he really is a god "okay class get into two pairs we will be trying to transform and pair up each student." Oh great not this again i hate pairing up with people they just care about the death weapon and stuff i rather just win a battle then get a soul."Hey tsubaki wanna see if we can transform,your a weapon right im a mister" oh no oh no oh no,no way in hell am i gonna pair up with this god."Sorry Black*Star i do-" "Tsubaki i think you and black*star should pair up and just see if he can hold you give it a shot" i hate how the teachers make me pair up with people i don't wanna pair up with."Sure why not i don't have a partner anyway" I hardly dough this god can use me as a weapon most cant so why would he be able too."Okay everyone this is a very important thing at the DWMA you all need to pair up with a person that you can get along with easy and can spend about the rest of your life with." Wait what the rest of my life with 'him' no way that is not gonna happen he brags to much and talks to much an- "now everyone head outside and try to form weapons with each other!" No way i have to tell him i don't want a partner but yet why cant i say no i could say no to all the others who wanted to be my partner why cant i say no to him? 'Cause you don't want to say no he is the one you are meant for and you know it' w-who said that i cant believe even my own heart wants me to partner up with him. I guess it would be okay to trust him well just a little bit *gives a small smile but it is gone fast* "Black*Star! Pair up with me me and my partner did not work out i bet you and i would!"

Ariana pov ~

Flashback-while they where picking partners~

Who should i pair up with i have so many friends that i cant think of anyone that i would want to spend the rest of my life is that that bitch tsubaki and my man black*Star they can not be paired up no can pair up with her she is unpairable.I wont let her take my man away from me "Black*Star! Pair up with me me and my partner did not work out i bet you and i would!" Ha now he cant say no we are dating you cant not pair up with your girlfriend "Oh Ariana i already have a partner this is tsubaki,tsubaki this is Ariana ." He did not just say no did he how rude i will make this tsubaki girl pay "but babe im sure she will understand we have been dating for like 3 mouths and im sure she would not want to pair up with someone else boyfriend,you don't mind do you?" She better back off and let me have my man or i will kill her i am a sword what is she ha oh ya no one knows because no one can pair up with her."O-oh well i kind of wanted to pair up with him" 'what am i doing he is her boyfriend i should let them two pair up' thought tsubaki "but i don't mind you two should pair up with each other anyway." That's more like it i guess she really does have a heat after all "b-but tsuba-" *pulls outside to train* I cant let them get close or he might choose her over me!

Time skip-After training~ (it began to rain so they had to stop)

Tsubaki's pov~

I should have knew this was going to happen it always does i never get a partner because some girl is better than me i hate worst part is that it began raining so not only am i sad but im wet too i think the only good thing that came out of it raining is that i can cry and no one would notice i could just let them fall with out a care."What is my weapon doing out here in the rain and crying huh" w-what how did he know i was crying and why is he hear and who is his weapon!? "What do you mean im not your weapon your weapon is your girlfriend remember and im not crying i have something in my eye."  
"Well lets just say a god like me can only have one weapon and that is you oh and my girlfriend is not my girlfriend any more." Ha what happen did you get to much for her "oh well sorry to break this to you but no one can transform me the teachers have tried many people but no one could."  
"Well have they tried me yet,nope i might have a chance since i am a god and all that" *sigh* why not its not like he is really gonna transform me or anything "okay sure why not try but i don't really know how to transform so i think we are doomed." *black-star holds her hands* "think of what you look like as a weapon and believe the we can do it and it will happen i just know it will."  
POOF!  
"YAHOO WE DID IT SEE I TOLD YOU WE COULD!" Oh my god i-im a weapon not only that but im stronger that a stupid sword i cant believe this im so happy."Welcome tsubaki,into my godly world because now that you have gone into it there is no way to leave i hope you like being my one and only weapon."

BSL: OMG! It is 1:30 A.M i cant believe how late it got and just to let you know i am so tired i can hardly see the key bored so if i made any mistakes blame the key bored for being black! Hope you guys like this chapter tell me what you think and yes i know tsubaki is ooc but when i watched her fight her older brother it gave me this image of her i hope you like no love it!


	2. Chapter 2

BSL: Hello everyone i just now fixed some of my problems in the first chapter and so now im making this one chapter is how maka and soul met and formed a team just to let you know i am making up the way that each pair met if you have not noticed you tell me what you think!Oh and i put the disclaimer on the first chapter so i will not put it on this one...enjoy!

Normal pov~

It was a normal day there where kids going and skipping school the only thing that was off was the atmosphear that a girl named maka was giving off it seemed like she was mad like really was not taking notes like the teacher had asked and if someone where to come up to her she would maka-chop when like a million times then ignore there cry's. Everyone knew why she was no mad it was simple the great and popular soul would not pair up with her no matter what she did he would not pair up with sad thing is that soul is the only kind of weapon maka wants she had truned down so many other weapons because she "would never give up on her dream" of being like her was the one and only scythe and he could and very well will take care of himself that is why he does not want to pair up with maka. Poor maka and soul never knew that Death himself wanted them two to pair up so he made a plan."Maka,soul you have been asked to go to deaths room."

Makas pov~

I wounder what lord death wants he only calls kids into him room if they are in trouble...oh death am i in trouble what could i have done if this is all souls fault im going to maka-chop him into the new years eve."Oh great now i have to be seen walking with miss flat cheast" What did he just say i cant believe him "MAKA-CHOP!" Oh look here we have made it to lord deaths room hehe this way i dont have to drag him all the way here i can just leave him outside."Y-you really t-thing a girly h-hit like that can h-hurt me" great just great he is awake,nock nock "lord death it is maka and soul" i just hope my fat- "MAKA BABY GIRL YOUR HERE,i tried so hard to get lord death here to change his mind about his little plan but he just would not change it." Wait what he has a plan a plan for what i dont understand "Lord death what is the meaning of this what kinda crazy plan have you made up this time?" Soul asked a little light headed because of how hard i hit him. Soul if right lord death has come up with a lot of crazy ideas i just hope it does not get me killed "ohh~ well i have set up a plan that are only ment for you maka and you soul,Well you see you both are good at attacking on your own without a weapon or mister. I have seen both of you on missions soul, you can fight even if you have a mister or not but yet most weapons can but your different you attack with both you body and weapon for maka you have really impressed me you have gone on a lot of missions and have won most fights with just a trainning weapon which of coruse was a scythe but you,you attack fearless." Wow i cant believe lord death himself is saying this im very happy wait he said a plan for both me and soul "well what is your plan" i asked kind mad because soul was laughing about how i got all happy when lord death complimented me. "oh well you see i want you and soul to go on a mission together but yet it is a hard one so i am going to give maka a steal weapon so that is will give her more wight and soul you are going to fight with half you weapon and body do you two understand?"

BSL:Sorry guys i know this is like SHORT but it is 2014 and i just watched the ball drop so im tired.I will try and post the rest of the chapter tomorrow its just right now im tired and really wanted to post one on the first day of the new year.I hope you guys tell me what you think so far about both chapter, fav and follow me!


	3. Chapter 3

BSL: Just like i said i am going to finish the last chapter i really hope you did not mind me posting a short one on new me what you think about the chapter :D !

Before~

"Well what is your plan" i asked kind mad because soul was laughing about how i got all happy when lord death complimented me. "oh well you see i want you and soul to go on a mission together but yet it is a hard one so i am going to give maka a steal weapon so that it will give her more wight and soul you are going to fight with half you weapon and body do you two understand?" What i don't want a steal weapon i want soul as a weapon hump! I will prove to soul that i can fight on my own without using him "I understand but i will need to see how light or how heavy the steal weapon is." If the weapon is to light then i would not be able to keep my tempo but if it is too heavy then i would not be able to attack with it for soul all he has is his body ha and well his weapon form but that wont be very help for now will it i will definitely beat him at every fight!

Souls pov~

Your joking me i have to go on a mission with miss tiny tits this has to be a joke "no way why do i have to go on a mission with her she is a annoying and hits me all the time i can go on the mission by myself with out her i can do it all by myself." I don't need her to help me with this mission if it really is hard then she would only be in the way."Now soul you and maka have to go on this mission together even if you don't like it do i make myself clear" (made me feel like i was talking to a baby lol) whatever maka only has a steal weapon i have both my body and weapon form i will definitely beat her at every fight!

Time skip-Right before the fight (I know im lazy)

Normal pov~

As soul and maka made there way to where maka had thought the witches where they saw something coming at them it was to late to doge so they both had to had it easy all he has to do was transform this arms into blades and block but maka had to block with her 'weapon'. It was not as easy as she planed because she did not have a good grip on it so her 'weapon' flew out of her hand as she got pushed into the wall from the just laughed as she got back up only to fall back down cause of the cut on her leg "fuck" of course soul knew this was going to happen she he stepped in front of her and blocked all the other hits from hitting her or him (sweet right .). After all the attacks stopped maka had gotten her weapon and was ready for a fight once the three witches showed themselves soul attacked one only to be taken down by the other two "Soul! don't just go attacking them that's stupid!" Soul had to listen to maka that time because they had to think of a plan to attack them "Soul you attack the two on the right i will get the one on the left!" Maka ran right my soul as fast as she could and attacked the which caused the other two to try and attack her but soul never let them he attacked one which caught the other ones attention.(Sorry im not good at battle writing) Maka has soon gotten rid of the which she was working on but soul was having more trouble than her because the last witch was really had to think she could block every attack that each of them gave but they have not tried it together so they try...They had gotten pretty tired from all the energy he put into each attack he had gotten to close to the witch so she attacked was hurt,bad like really bad he had fallen to the ground this scared maka she was also mad once she saw soul pass out she attacked head was so fast not even she knew what she was doing but she knew she was hitting hard cause it hurt it hurt every time she made contact with stopped everything when black it was like she ran out on energy and just fell did she beat the witch? Did the witch beat her? Is soul dead...is she dead?  
BSL: OMG im so late lol i hope you like this chapter but im sorry i am late i was busy...playing my ds . i feel bad. Tell me what you think im starting to think no one likes my story since they don't tell me what they think so please tell me!


End file.
